My First Kiss and Then Some Part 3
by Jigglypuff Sucks
Summary: Zelda and Samus have fallen in love all over again. But what happens when they try to keep it a secret from Peach? Final part of the series. I could make an epilogue if you ask me NICELY! Rated T just to be safe.


My First Kiss and Then Some Part 3

A/N Well, here's part 3. This is the final part in the series. Though, I would make an epilogue if you ask me to. I turned on anonymous reviews so you anonymous people can review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros. or Nintendo nor do I claim money from either. Unless they give it to me.

Zelda's eyes were half open, shut again, then shot open at what she saw. She saw Samus, naked, holding her in her arms. Zelda was shocked at this and it only got worse when she remembered what they did last night. Samus was still asleep, but Zelda knew she'd wake her up if she moved, and she looked so peaceful laying there. Zelda immediately began blushing when she thought about kissing her and immediately thought that Samus wouldn't be happy, but they'd already done more than kiss, so she didn't think Samus'd mind a quick peck. Once she began to reach Samus' lips though, she woke up, grabbed the back of Zelda's head, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Zelda at first was shocked, but then melted into the kiss. Samus then broke the kiss, much to Zelda's dissapointment and said seductively, "I enjoyed last night." Zelda blushed so much that it was bound to be the envy of the ripest tomato. Samus chuckled at this and kissed Zelda some more. Zelda was astonished that Samus actually loved her as she loved Samus. She had thought that Samus loving her was just a crazy dream that would never be fulfilled.

Zelda then said, "Umm, Samus." Samus nodded, waiting for her to continue. "If you love me so much, why did you marry Peach?" Samus looked at me, as if I should've known the answer. "Zelda, I barely saw you after that night I tried to kiss you. I did love you, but I didn't think you loved me back, so I went to Peach, and she was more than happy to go on a date with me. And she was so sweet and caring that I just fell into her arms." Zelda looked at Samus, grief-stricken. But then she got bolder and asked, "Did you guys ever... you know... have sex?" Samus looked at Zelda, chuckling at the shyness of Zelda's question. "Well, we'd thought of it and Peach came onto me almost every night. But I just couldn't. Even if you didn't love me back, I'd never ever lose my virginity to someone other than you." Zelda looked at Samus with a look of total adoration. She'd never realized just how much Samus loved her, how devoted she was to her. Zelda then felt a tear coming on, which Samus rubbed away. Zelda looked at Samus, knowing that even though they were in love, their love was forbidden. This continued to tug at Zelda's mind until finally, she asked, "So, what're we going to do? I mean, you're already married and Peach probably wouldn't be too happy if she found out about this." Samus thought for a moment before realizing that she was caught in a love triangle. And she didn't know if she'd ever get out. Or if she'd ever want to.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Peach got out of her car and walked up to the door. Since she lived here, she didn't feel the need to knock, for she could just come in. Peach, as soon as she opened the door, looked around to take in what she'd missed for the past two days. But the thing she missed most was Samus. Peach called out for her, waiting for a response. It didn't come. Peach called out again; still no response. She began to get nervous and look around for a note to explain Samus' absence to finally find one. The note was on the fridge and said, 'Went to Zelda's, be back soon. XOXO, Samus.' Peach felt relieved at finding the note, yet also couldn't help but feel a slight hint of suspicion. Samus was talking a lot about Zelda ever since that night at the bar. Peach knew it was rude, but she decided to pay a visit to Zelda as well and get to the bottom of this.

D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

Zelda looked at Samus in the passenger seat of her car as they drove to Zelda's apartment. "So wait, why are we going to my house again," Zelda asked curiously. Samus looked back at Zelda and replied, "I just need some time to think. I need to figure this out. Hopefully Peach won't get suspicious that I'm going to your place." "Oh, I think she'll be fine." The two then pulled up to Zelda's apartment building and got out of the car. Zelda and Samus then walked up to Zelda's room and opened the door. What they found was beyond shocking. It was Peach sitting at the kitchen table with Link. Samus immediately tried to hide somewhere, but Peach had already seen her. "Samus, would you mind sitting down for a second?" Samus had a look of desperation on her face and it was obvious that Peach knew her emotions. Samus hesitantly sat down next to Peach and looked around nervously. Zelda then took a seat next to her. Peach then looked at the two of them and said, "So, Link tells me you two are in love." You could hear a pin drop in that room.

Neither Samus nor Zelda knew how to respond. They both looked at each other with a look of guilt. Peach then said, "But... Link also said that it was destiny that you two met and I began to think about this whole situation. So I... decided." Peach began to choke up slightly. "To let you two," Peach was beginning to sob. "Be together if that is your wish. Samus." Peach was having trouble getting the words through the tears. "I love you and your happiness is all that matters to me." Samus looked at Peach, shocked. She had never realized truly how much Peach loved and cared for her. Samus also began to cry. They then held each other as they sobbed relentlessly. Samus couldn't stop saying, "Thank you so much Peach. Thank you so much." Zelda looked at the two people holding each other as if if they let go, they would never see each other again. She then looked at Link, who also began to tear up at the touching moment between the two. Samus then broke the hug and wrapped her arms around Zelda, who returned the hug without question. Zelda closed her eyes, knowing that this was only the beginning.

A/N Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, I was just exhausted since today was the last day of school for me. But anyway, if you want to read more of my work, just look at the other stuff I've written and I'm also writing a story on about the OC's in one of my fanics, Fearless Souls. Or at least I will... one of these days... maybe.


End file.
